NaLu de A à Z
by Miss Illusion
Summary: Uma sequência de One-shots de A a Z. Por que não há nada melhor do que usar o alfabeto para contar a história deles.
1. A - De Aniversário

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertence a o gênio Hiro Mashima

* * *

**Pessoal!** Quanto tempo! Espero que gostam dessa Fanfic! Próximo capitulo quase finalizado!

Enjoy it!

* * *

**NaLu de A à Z**

_Por: Miss Illusion_

**A - De Aniversário**

_Era aniversario de Lucy e Natsu e não sabia como presenteá-la_

**-x-**

Faltava menos de um dia para o aniversário de Lucy, e Natsu ainda não sabia com o que iria presentear a amiga.

Ele nunca comprou um presente para uma garota, mas pensara que não deveria ser algo tão complicado. Era só comprar algo bobo daquilo que elas gostavam e pronto.

Ledo engano. Só foi sentir tal dilema quando o dia 1º de julho se aproximava.

Se esse já não fosse seu maior problema, o Dragon Slayer ainda tinha que ficar escutando as indiretas que seu gatinho Exceed lhe lançava.

"_Por que está tão preocupado com o presente. Dê um peixe para ela aposto que ela vai gostar. Ou será que você gosssssta dela?"_

_-x-_

Naquele dia, a guilda como sempre, se encontrava cheia. Natsu estava sentado em frente ao balcão, quando notou que Mira o observava.

- Você está bem Natsu? Parece desanimado.

- Ele não sabe o que vai dar de presente para a Lucy – Se intrometeu Happy.

- Não é nada disso! – Virou o rosto emburrado.

- Por que não dá uma pulseira a ela? Aposto que ela vai gostar. –Sugeriu a maga pensativa.

- Não! Isso é muito comum. - Não daria algo tão bobo. Afinal, Lucy era especial, quer dizer, era sua parceira de time. Mas pensando bem, se fosse o aniversário da Erza, ele lhe daria um peixe mesmo.

- Que tal uma daquelas fantasias eróticas de gata? Lucy gosta dessas coisas. – Erza que passava por ali respondeu.

- No que você está pensando? – Natsu arregalou os olhos.

- Eu iria gostar. – A ruiva deu de ombros.

- Dê um livro a ela Natsu. Ela adora ler. – A sorridente Levi resolveu sugerir.

- Para ela ler uma vez e guardar na prateleira? Não, obrigado! – Disse de repente mal-humorado.

De fato, ele não saberia escolher um livro daqueles que a amiga gostava, repleto de aventuras e príncipes.

-De algo de homem a ela! – disse Elfman.

- Ela não é um homem, baka! – Gray disse.

- Gray-Sama já comprovou? – Juvia perguntou com temor.

Diabos! A guilda inteira estava prestando atenção nele?!

Enquanto todos brigavam e gritavam sobre o melhor presente para Natsu dar para a loira, este saiu silenciosamente.

Até agora não encontrara nada digno para presentear a companheira.

No dia seguinte haveria uma "pequena" recepção para Lucy na guilda. Se não encontrasse o presente perfeito até lá, não apareceria na festa.

-x-

Na noite seguinte, a guilda estava alegre e enfeitada. Assim que Lucy entrou na guilda, todos a abraçaram e a felicitaram. Gazille estava no palco com seu violão e seu famoso terno branco. Como já era típico na guilda, todos conversavam e bebiam alegremente, mas a loira sentia a falta de alguém. Alguém, cuja presença era essencial naquela data.

Pensando nisso, saiu à procura dele.

Natsu estava próximo daquela arvore, onde se encontraram anteriormente quando Mira convenceu a maga estelar de que o rosado estava apaixonado por ela.

Ele estava recostado a ela com a cabeça baixa. De algum modo, ela concluiu, o rosado parecia chateado.

"Droga! Magnólia não tem nenhuma prenda perfeita pra ocasião! Como pode isso acontecer numa cidade tão grande? ..."

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz já conhecida.

- Natsu?

- Lucy? – Ele se surpreendeu por vê-la ali. - Não está gostando da festa?

- Eu vim te procurar. Todos estão sentindo sua falta – Obviamente era mentira. A única que sentia a falta dele era ela.

- Oh! Entendi. – Ele deu um sorriso fraco.

- Por que está aqui fora? Eu pensei que no meu aniversario você seria o mais animado. – Ela parecia magoada, mas tentou disfarçar.

- Não Lucy! Não é isso é que... – Ele tentava reunir coragem para dizer a verdade. Perto dela, ele sempre acabava parecendo um idiota.

Ela o mirava com expectativa.

- Eu não consegui encontrar um presente pra você – Pela primeira vez, Lucy viu Natsu cabisbaixo. – Prometi que não iria à festa se não encontrasse.

Aquilo a fez sorrir. Foi fofo só como o Natsu poderia ser.

-Então era isso – Ela disse e inconvenientemente, seus olhos marejaram.

Ele ergueu o olhar para ela.

-Não deveria se preocupar com presentes pra mim. Você já me deu o maior presente que eu poderia querer – Ela se aproximou dele.

Os olhos castanhos estavam focados dela.

- Você me trouxe pra guilda dos meus sonhos. Por sua causa, conheci os magos mais incríveis e uma nova família. E ganhei o melhor amigo que eu poderia querer. – Ela dizia enquanto se aproximava dele.

Ele sem se conter num rompante a abraçou. Os braços de Natsu eram tão cálidos e fortes fazendo a delicada garota ficar sem ar, literalmente. Quando a soltou o Dragon Slayer a presentou com o sorriso mais lindo que ela já vira. Um grande sorriso que dava destaque aos seus caninos salientes.

- Se for assim, acho que eu também ganhei um presente – ele disse coçando a cabeça sem jeito. Por que aquele jeito dele, e as palavras fizeram perder a fala?

Notando a proximidade entre eles, Lucy o puxou pela mão.

-Vamos voltar para festa!

Antes que ela pudesse continuar, ele parou abruptamente. Com os olhos brilhando e um sorriso amável ele disse:

- Feliz aniversário, Lucy.

Não existia outro jeito que ela preferisse comemorar seu aniversario contanto que ele estivesse presente.

* * *

Gostaram?

Próximo capitulo será: **B - De Banho**

**Kiss!**


	2. B - De Banho

Capitulo novo! Espero que gostem!

* * *

**NaLu de A à Z**

_Por: Miss Illusion_

**B**** –****De Banho**

Depois do retorno deles da Ilha Tenroujima para casa, Natsu andava com uma estranha obsessão: Espiar Lucy no banho.

–- x -

Entrou lentamente no apartamento dela. Nenhum sinal da loira. Utilizou-se de sua apurada audição e constatou que Lucy estava no banho. Perfeito!

Será que agora conseguiria? Visto o desafio pela frente, seus olhos ficaram em chamas em sinal de empolgação. Foi em direção ao banheiro na ponta dos pés.

Quem visse aquela cena acharia cômica.

Quando ele estava próximo à porta, Natsu ouviu um suspiro cortante vindo de dentro. Ele grudou o ouvido na porta.

Para alguém que tivesse a mente maliciosa, pensaria que Lucy fazia outra coisa. Natsu podia ser lento, mas aquilo não escapou da sua mente maliciosa. "Que raios ele estaria fazendo no banho?".

Estava tentado abrir a porta, mas se a amiga o pegasse ali, definitivamente estava morto. Lucy podia aparentar ser fraca, mas tinha uma mão pesada, e o garoto sabia muito bem disso.

Empurrou a porta alguns centímetros criando uma boa fresta. Ela já esperava ver as curvas generosas da loira em meio ao vapor do chuveiro que tomava o banheiro. Mas não foi isso que viu.

Abriu mais a porta sem fazer barulho para constatar se a via. Ali então viu a cabeça dela saindo pra fora da banheira. Perigosamente, se aproximou mais.

Foi se aproximando, se aproximando e... Lucy estava dormindo?!

Natsu, olhou confuso para aquela cena e então escutou ela suspirar novamente. O Dragon Slayers chegou mais perto. Se ela acordasse, seria um mago morto.

Ela parecia balbuciar alguma coisa. Apurou sua audição.

–N-não! N-não, assim não – Ela disse e suspirava. – Natsu!

Ele arregalou os olhos. Então ela estava sonhando com ele?!

– Não toque ai! – Ela voltou a falar. – Cócegas não, Natsu! – Arfou.

A Curiosidade do Dragon Slayer apenas aflorou. Ele estava disposto a ouvir mais.

– Por que não, Lucy? – Ele arriscou dizer.

– Porque... Isso não é legal. – Ela não parecia muito firme.

– Eu paro se você quiser – Ele disse se aproximando da banheira. E acho adorável ver a loira corando ao escutar isso.

– I- isso! Pare – Disse parecendo sem graça. – Só não vá embora – Sussurrou.

– Por que não, Lucy? – Perguntou curioso.

Um silêncio se seguiu e Natsu percebeu que ela franzia a testa. Receoso que ela fosse acordar, decidiu se afastar. Mas ele não teve tempo.

– Não quero ficar sem você. – Sussurrou Lucy paralisando o rapaz.

Ele a fitou por um instante. Ela estava ali, linda naquela banheira cheia de espuma, parecendo tão vulnerável dormindo. Ele não podia negar que aquela imagem mexia com seus nervos.

– Você é tão linda! – Disse sem perceber, e assim que viu estava abaixado perto da banheira. Perigo!

Viu Lucy sorrir.

Antes que algo mais acontece, escutou um barulho vindo da sala de Lucy. Quem poderia ser?

Um barulho de algo caindo o alarmou. Inspirou para sentir o cheiro e se assustou ao reconhecer. Ah não pode ser..!

–Lucy! Está aí? – Gritou Erza – Não tem torta na geladeira.

Definitivamente era um mago morto. Viu Lucy se mexer parecendo que ia despertar. Começou a soar frio.

"Estou morto! ", pensou.

Então viu a janela pequena do banheiro iluminada pelo fraco sol da tarde e sem pensar duas vezes se atirou ali. Era uma boa altura dali até o chão. Mas era um mago e aquilo não seria problema.

Ufa! Foi por pouco. Dali escutou o som que vinha da casa da maga estelar e constatou que Erza despertou a loira. Esta não parecia muito feliz com a invasão da Titânia.

Mas aquilo já era rotina.

Sentindo-se aliviado, foi caminhado até a Guida.

Quem diria que sua curiosidade despertaria os acontecimentos dessa tarde. Algo pequeno, mas com tão especial. Sorriu pra si mesmo.

Nunca foi tão interessante espiar Lucy no banho.

* * *

Gostaram?

Próximo capitulo será: **C - de Ciúmes**

Kiss!


End file.
